Amayadori
by WallofIllusion
Summary: After Isis attends one of Seto's business meetings as his guest, the two have an argument. Isis storms outside into the rain and Seto finds he is worried about her. Seto x Isis, fluffy wo being OOC I swear.


A/N: This is a one-shot that happens following Blue Eyes ), a fanfiction I wrote to establish a romantic relationship between Seto and Isis. While it is not at all crucial to read Blue Eyes to understand this, I want it to be known that I'm not treating them like they were in love during the series.

And why is this important to me...? Probably because I'm a freak...

* * *

**Amayadori**

Seto stared out the window of his mansion at the pouring rain outside. Then, unable to stand it any longer, he glanced at Isis in mild annoyance. She had been giving him the "silent treatment" for almost an hour—ever since they'd returned from the business meeting that Seto had invited her to—and although he hated to admit the fact, it was really starting to get on his nerves.

Finally, he gave a short sigh and asked, "What?"

Isis gave him a look out of the corner of her eye, then turned towards him fully. "You invited me here all the way from Egypt to see that?" she said coldly. "Do you think I was _impressed_?"

Seto shrugged. "Obviously, you weren't," he answered casually.

"You were unreasonably harsh on those two," Isis accused, referring to the other couple at the meeting.

"Why don't you just say what you mean, Isis?" Seto said with a roll of his eyes. "I was _cruel_ to them. Because they were a waste of time. They were utterly naïve to the world of business. KaibaCorp would never consider making an alliance with them."

"Then why was it necessary to hold a meeting in the first place?" Isis challenged. "Certainly the great Kaiba Seto could tell instantly how 'naïve' they were."

Frowning at the taunt, Seto replied, "Of course I could. But you see, Isis, this way they are too hurt to ever bother my company again. Otherwise, they would simply keep trying, and it would be quite irritating. Rather like you were in Battle City."

If the remark upset Isis, she showed no sign of it. "You didn't just _hurt_ them, Seto. You completely _destroyed_ them. You tore them apart. There was no need to do that."

"You know I duel ruthlessly. Does it really surprise you that this is no different?"

"This _is_ different," Isis argued. "Magic and Wizards is a game. This is life. Those people weren't trying to defeat you, they were offering to help you."

"They were worthless, pathetic idiots," Seto said. "I don't allow anyone to waste my time or get in my way. Those who try to, get hurt. It's how I do things."

Isis stared at Seto, her eyes lit with a cold anger that he had never seen before. She had nothing to say for several moments and Seto began to leave. But then Isis spoke, her voice softly accusatory. "It's how you were taught to do things, isn't it?"

Immediately, Seto halted. "I would advise you to stay out of that," he warned Isis in a dangerous voice.

But she was having none of his advice. "You know, I thought you hated your adopted father. Yet you seem quite willing to use his teachings."

"I said to _stay out of it_," Seto repeated, clenching his fist.

"Why did you hate him?" Isis asked. "Because he was cruel to you? Because he didn't care about your feelings? Those seem to be the 'lessons' you use most often in business."

"My relationship with him is none of your business," Seto snarled. His fist was trembling, he noticed, and he told himself it was because he was angry. It certainly wasn't because Isis's words were able to bother him. No, that couldn't be it.

"Why do you apply to your life the teachings of a man you hated?" Isis continued determinedly.

"I said, it's none of your business," Seto growled.

"Answer me, Seto," Isis commanded. "You ruthlessly destroy anyone who's 'in your way' with no regard to their feelings. You're cruel. You act just like your 'father' did. _Why_?"

"What part of 'none of your business' do you not understand, Isis?" Seto asked through gritted teeth. "Here's a hint. When I say it's none of your business, I mean that you wouldn't get it even if I bothered to explain it to you. And why should I do that?"

Glaring back at him with her arms crossed, Isis said, "Because I asked you to."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Seto finally snorted. "There's hardly anything to explain. It's just what a Kaiba does."

There was another protracted silence. Then, her voice softer than before, Isis asked, "Are you proud of that name, Seto?"

Seto scowled, looking away. He didn't answer.

"Or is it just that you can't destroy your adopted father's legacy? Is it because you can't stop acting like him, or do you just like being cruel?"

Seto was still shaking, and now he didn't even bother to pretend it was from anger. It was because Isis was making him feel threatened, closing in on him.

There was only one solution to that: return the attack.

In a low, taunting voice, Seto said, "Tell me this, then, Isis _Ishtar_. Is it because you can't break free from your past that you're always talking about fate? Or is it because you like that nonsense you call your 'destiny'?"

"What?" Isis's voice was cold and furious.

"At least my life strategy actually works in the world, Isis, unlike that destiny crap of yours." He gave a sharp laugh. "So which of us is the more foolish one?"

There was no answer to that question, only silence for a moment, and then the _click-click_ of Isis's shoes against the floor as she left the room. Soon, Seto heard the front door of the mansion slam shut.

_I wonder where she's going_, he thought briefly, but then he decided he didn't care.

It was almost a half-hour before Seto glanced out the window and got a surprise. _She's still there._ Isis was just sitting on the steps of the mansion, in the rain, her back to him. She was soaked, and every once in while she shivered.

_She's going to get sick_, Seto thought. He stared out the window, wondering if he cared or not. He didn't really want her to get sick, but what were the other options? Obviously, she didn't want to be with him at the moment, but she didn't seem to want to go anywhere else either.

After watching Isis for a few more seconds, Seto sighed and undid the latch on the window. He pulled it open, shivering slightly himself as the cold air was let in. Isis turned at the sound, but faced forward again as she saw Seto.

"You know, you're going to get sick," Seto pointed out. Isis didn't respond. "You should come inside or something."

Still no response. Seto rolled his eyes and closed the window. _Stubborn._ It really wasn't a surprise, her lack of reaction. Isis had proven adept at ignoring what Seto said; she certainly had done so back during their conversations in Battle City—and even today, when she persisted in bothering Seto after he told her to stop.

_And now she's angry at me._ Seto snorted. She should have expected his counter-attack today. Seto allowed no one to hurt him without getting hurt in return; Isis should have known that by now.

But he could almost see what Isis had been trying to say to him. All of Seto's business dealings were cruel, and that was indeed because it was what he had learned from Gozaburo.

It wasn't that Seto enjoyed being as cruel as Gozaburo, like Isis had accused. But why abandon a strategy that worked? KaibaCorp was respected and feared, in part because of how Seto dealt with other companies. Should it matter that his business rivals hated him? That was what a rival was.

What other way was there to do business, anyway? Until a short while ago, Seto hadn't even bothered to wonder if there was one.

But when Isis challenged his strategy… Seto gave a short laugh. Suddenly the idea of change was more important in his mind—although of course he would never tell her that.

Again, he turned to the window. It had been about forty-five minutes; Isis was still sitting there. Now she was shivering constantly, her arms wrapped around herself in a feeble attempt to stay warm.

Seto was almost angry with her for just sitting there. What did she _want_? He yanked the window open again. "Stop being such an idiot and come inside!" he yelled. Isis didn't even turn. Seto scowled impatiently. "It's raining. You're soaked, you're freezing cold, and you're going to get sick. Get in here, Isis!"

Silence.

"Fine, I'll call a taxi to take you to the airport and—"

"No."

Finally, a response. But rather than deterring Seto, as probably was Isis's intention, it only made him more determined. "Okay, so you don't want to leave. Then why don't you come inside?" he asked angrily.

"Because you're an a—" Isis's sentence was interrupted as she sneezed.

"And you're an idiot. We're even. Will you just come inside already?"

Isis was silent again. Seto gritted his teeth in frustration. "Idiot!" he repeated. Then he closed the window. _Fine, just let her get sick!_

But he couldn't do that.

Seto sighed. So how could he _make_ her come back inside? Obviously she had no interest in doing so, not while he was here…

_Oh._

Seto pulled open the front door and went outside. Immediately, Isis turned to glare at him. She didn't say anything, but her eyes asked _why are you out here?_

He sat down on the top step too, right next to Isis, who moved away from him.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Now that _I'm_ out _here_, will you stop being such a stubborn idiot and get inside already?"

Isis's angry look faded into one of surprise, and then into an even gentler, indescribable expression. She began to chuckle quietly, shaking her head in amusement. "Oh, Seto…"

"Well, are you going to go inside or am I getting soaked for no reason?" Seto said, faking impatience.

"You amuse me, Seto," Isis answered, still smiling softly.

"I see that. But I'm cold. I would like to know if my discomfort will be profitable or not."

Isis stood and, to Seto's surprise, held out her hand to him. "You come inside too," she invited quietly.

Seto stared at her for a few moments, then rose to his feet and took her hand. They went inside together, Isis giving a pleased sigh as she entered the warmth of the building.

"I'm going to take a nice shower," she announced.

Seto nodded, but then as she left, he stopped her. "Hey. If you weren't angry at me, what were you doing out there?"

Isis looked back and smiled. "Waiting for you," she answered.


End file.
